Return to Gravity Falls
by MyAnonymousRomance
Summary: One year has passed since Weirdmaggedon was stopped with the price of Stanley's life. The twins return to the small oregon town, but Mabel begins to wonder, was BIll really defeated? Follow the Pines twins as they return to gravity falls once again. NOTE: I AM LOOKING FOR ANYONE WILLING TO HELP WITH COVER ART.
1. Last day of school

Hello there! I am extremely new to this website and this is my first fanfiction so please, try to understand if it's sloppy or something.

Also, I don't own Gravity falls or anything like that.

Chapter one: Last day of school

 **Mabel's foot tapped with impatience as she stared at the clock above the white board. The seconds seemed slower than hours.**

 **"** **Mabel, calm down. Only ten more minutes until school's out." Said her twin brother Dipper.**

 **It was the last day of school until summer break. Both Dipper and Mabel were itching with excitement to go back to Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their friends and family like last summer. Mabel's mind wandered off, revisiting last summer, instead of listening to the teacher assigning the summer homework. Mabel didn't care, Dipper would write it down anyways.**

 **"** **And that concludes our last day of school. Have a great summer, kids!" Smiled Ms. Rosebush, their English teacher.**

 **Mabel slammed all her things into her backpack, not caring if any notebooks got crumpled.**

 **"** **Come on! Come on, Dipper! Hurry up!" She giggled. Even though he too, was desperate to get onto the old smelly bus, Dipper was more careful of his things, neatly putting them into his bag.**

 **"** **No need to rush. The bus isn't leaving until 7:00. We still need to go home, eat dinner, listen to mom and dad say they'll miss us a million times…" Dipper's voice faded.**

 **"** **Yep." Mabel lightly punched her brother's arm and they walked together out of the classroom and down the stairs.**

 **"** **He heh, see you in a few months, Dipsh*t!" Yelled Greg, one of the many bullies. "And I'll see you too, Princess," He said to Mabel. "Maybe then you'll go out with me."**

 **"** **In your nightmares, Gregory Thompson!" Mabel spat.**

 **"** **What do you mean by that, My love?" He asked. Mabel cringed at his stupid nicknames .**

 **"** **If were ever alone, I'd beat you up. Nobody talk to my little brother like that!"**

 **Dipper opened his mouth and raised his finger to protest, but it was better for him to say nothing, and she WAS five minutes older than him.**

 **"** **Eh, the bus is here. Let's just go now, Mabel." Dipper quickly commented, as Mabel raised her fist in a threatening way.**

 **"** **Go hit on Miranda, or Melissa, or Melody, because never in my life will I go out with you!" She told the bully as Dipper dragged her out to the parking lot where the school bus had just parked. The twins got on to the bus and sat together, as they usually did.**

 **Their bus ride felt long and boring and all the other kids were yelling to their friends about what they'd do during summer. Mabel wanted to tell her friends about her last summer, but the events were so insane, her friends would think she and Dipper had gone mad. Their bus stop was only less than a block away from their home, giving them the responsibility to walk home without the supervision of their parents. The twins were very lucky no bullies lived near them.**

 **End of chapter one**

I'm sorry it's so bad and stuff. I literally it from the document i've been writing.


	2. The twin's secret

Hi there! This is chapter two of my story. Note: I don't care about how chapter one was. Like if it was sad, happy, scary or whatever, but i know this: This chapter is depressing and also explores some dark themes. You have been warned.

 **"** **We're home!" Mabel yelled with a sing-songy voice as she and Dipper entered their house. The happy tone she showed was the only thing keeping her from crying there and then. Their dad was cooking the family's dinner and their mother was finishing an email for work.**

 **"** **How was school?" Their dad asked.**

 **"** **Fine." The twins said in unison. Everyone knew this was the standard rule for teenagers. Unless if the day was amazing, if the day was great, good, okay, bad or horrible, the answer to that question would always be 'fine.'**

 **"I'm so glad school's over." Dipper sighed, looking at his sister's bruised face.**

 **"** **Alright. Go upstairs and check your bags again." Mr. Pines told the kids. "I DO NOT want you to be at the bus stop and suddenly remember that you forgot your toothbrush or something. And remember to bring your pig's stuff, Mabel."**

 **"** **I'd never forget Waddles! Or his things!" Mabel smiled. She hurried up the stairs as if doing it quicker would make the time pass quicker too. Dipper followed her, but more slowly.**

 **"** **Don't forget to take your picture, Mabel." Dipper told her. The twins, after leaving Gravity Falls, decided to take a picture every day and put it all together for their friends and family in Gravity Falls to see. Mabel was already on it. She took her camera and handed it to Dipper, who quickly snapped a photo of her. Then she did the same for him.**

 **"** **Do you think we got everything?" Dipper asked. He felt too lazy to check his bag for the fourth time that week.**

 **"** **Yeah. Pretty sure." Mabel shrugged as she picked up Waddles and placed him on her bed next to her.**

 **"** **Works for me. Hey, while we're waiting, I need to ask you a question." Dipper said. His tone was serious and quite frightening.**

 **"** **Yeah…?" Mabel responded, scared of what her brother might say.**

 **"** **Can you, well, there's something I need to tell you, something I need to show you." The boy sighed, afraid of what his sister would think.**

 **"** **Is something wrong, Dipper? You're kinda worrying me here." Mabel said nervously. Dipper took off his navy-blue vest and sat down next to Mabel. He then took off his shirt. That was completely normal for them, but something seemed off about Dipper and how he was acting.**

 **"** **Look." Dipper turned to face his sister, embarrassed of what his body had become.**

 **"** **Dipper! What happened?!" Cried out Mabel, as she stared at her brother. All up his wrists to his arms, all over his stomach, on his chest, there were scars, there were cuts, there were fresh scratches with beads of dried blood still on them.**

 **"** **Shh! Shh! I don't want mom and dad to know!" The thirteen-year-old boy hissed. Mable covered her mouth with her hand and exhaled into it.**

 **"** **But Dipper! Are you crazy!? Look at yourself!"**

 **"** **I know. It's been happening for a while now, and… I'm sorry." Dipper looked away, his face hot and tears forming in his eyes. Mabel hugged him. It was long and very awkward, but very much needed.**

 **"** **But, why Dipper? I know life isn't perfect and all, but why would you do this to yourself?!" Mabel too, was on the verge of tears.**

 **I don't know! Sometimes it's because of my grades and schoolwork, others because of Greg and Vic and the others, but sometimes I can't even control myself anymore! It's like I had no say in what I was doing to myself!"**

 **"** **Dipper, you don't think that Bi-"**

 **"** **No, of course not! Bill died. Along with Gruncle Stan." Dipper realized what he said and immediately regretted it. He could see the fear and sadness cloud Mabel's eyes as her mind revisited the event.**

 ** _Their trick was brilliant, the Stan twins. They were impossible to tell apart after they switched their clothing. It would have been a great idea to erase Gruncle Stan's mind, if it didn't all go horribly wrong. As Bill was being erased, he dragged Stanley down with him, causing the old man to have a heart attack at that very moment. Bill was gone, but with a price. A very painful price._**

 **Both twins missed their great Uncle and hated bringing it up in conversation. Their parents thought that Stan had died decades ago, so the twins never told their parents about it. In the month of April, Dipper and Mabel finally concluded that the reason many things were so much harder for them was because of the past summer. They were both experiencing PTSD and couldn't get help for it because no parent, therapist, or anyone who didn't live in the small Oregon town would believe their story.**

 **"** **Know what? I'm gonna take a walk." Mabel told her brother as she grabbed her purse and walked out into the hallway. She walked downstairs to see her parents doing the same things as when she came home from school.**

 **"** **Where are you going?" Her father asked.**

 **"** **I'm just going to take a walk."**

 **"** **Did you check your bags?" Their mother asked, scaring Mabel a bit for some reason.**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Okay, sweetie. Return home before five." Her dad told her.**

 **"** **All right." She muttered as she left the house. She was blasted with warm air as she stepped outside. She closed the door behind her and fast-walked to her favorite place in town. It was in the park, in a secret place behind the trees. It was so well hidden Dipper was the first one to find it. Ever since he found the place, it became the twin's hiding spot.**

 **Her walking turned into a run as she wished to get to the spot before anyone would notice she was starting to cry.**

 **She got tothe small spot, hidden from the world where she laid down on a pile of leaves.**

Okay. That's the end of Chapter two. If you felt any feels or anything, I warned you.

And yes: I am sorry it's short.


	3. The funeral

Hello! Welcome back to the story! Thanks to all the people who read and followed it. Anywys, here's chapter three!

 **Mabel's breathing grew heavier and quicker as she tried to wash the thoughts out of her head. She loved Gravity Falls, but she missed her Great Uncle more than you could imagine. Mabel realized she was sobbing. She knew it was illogical to cry. Gruncle Stan had passed almost a year ago and she only knew him for one summer. If anyone should be crying it would be Great Uncle Ford. And Dipper had it so much worse than she did. People bullied Dipper more than they did to her, and Dipper was the one who apparently didn't have control of his body. Mabel grew drowsier and drowsier until sleep finally overtook her.**

 **It was only a nap, but her thoughts took her to dark places, nightmares even. It was confusing and scary, with distorted lights and sounds, but one thing stood out. In her dream was a familiar laugh. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there.**

 **"** **Bill? I thought we defeated you!" She yelled.**

 **"** **Defeated me? You actually fell for that? Wow, you really are the dumber twin!" Said the bodiless voice.**

 **"** **Was it really you? Are you the one making Dipper hurt himself?" Mabel cried. She wanted to believe it wasn't her brother's fault, but at the same time, she refused to believe Bill was real. The dream demon laughed.**

 **"** **If I told you, I'd have to kill you! But that's okay, just wait for the end of summer."**

 **Usually a moment such as that one would end a dream, a nightmare, but somehow, the young girl remained in her unpleasant slumber.**

 **The setting of the dream moved. Instead of a trippy other-dimensional maze of colors, she saw her and Dipper's room above the Mystery Shack. The weather outside was too familiar. You'd think that another cloudy day would just be, well, another cloudy day, but this was special.**

 **"** **No." Muttered the girl as she looked around the room. It seemed black and white. She walked down the stairs to see Ford, Soos, Dipper, and… herself all enter Gruncle Stan's car.**

 **Mabel realized she was floating. It was hard to control, but somehow she managed to get close to the car and follow it, no matter how hard she didn't want to go.**

 **The car arrived at a church. Small and beaten down a bit, but still beautifully depressing. Inside the church was a coffin.**

 **Not many people came to the funeral. Not many people even knew Stan, let alone, like him. To most, he was a fraud, a thief, and a bastard, but to the people there, he was a friend, a father-like figure, a brother, and the greatest uncle of all time. Some people there were Melody, who had come back to Gravity Falls to comfort Soos, Pacifica, Robbie, even Old Man McGucket.**

 **Everyone went up to the open coffin, many people shed tears, but nobody as much as Mabel. She only knew him for one summer but he was the best person in her family besides Dipper. Watching the funeral unfold once again before her eyes, the dreaming Mabel began to cry too.**


	4. Awake

Author note: Hey there, dude bros. I'm really glad so many of you are reading my story. I'm sorry the chapter's lengths are stupid.

Anyways, just want to let you know, the feels are farr from over and will continue punching your heart for now, and later chapters too.

 **Suddenly, the drem world began to swirl and she could hear shouting. A bright light began to shine over her as if someone were tearing open the box that encaged her.**

 **"** **Mabel? You in here?" Asked a voice. Mabel recognized it as Dipper's.**

 **"** **No. She's not here." The girl sniffed. It wasn't a lie. Her mind was somewhere else.**

 **"** **Will she come out, or do I need to leave a message?" Her brother asked.**

 **"** **Leave a message." She sighed.**

 **"** **Fine. Mabel, I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me right now, but I promise it will be okay. If it's anything supernatural or strange, once we get to Gravity Falls, Great Uncle Ford would easily explain it." Mabel turned her head to her brother.**

 **"** **Yeah?"**

 **"** **Yeah. It's all fine. It's the summer now, and we can make things new again. We'll get more than two months in Gravity Falls, spending time with real friends and solving mysteries. You know, mystery twins?" Dipper asked. Mabel sat up on her knees.**

 **"** **Mystery twins Mystery twins forever." Mabel smiled, showing her teeth. Dipper, who was standing, knelt down and gave his sister his hand. Mabel grabbed it and pulled herself up to standing.**

 **"** **Aw, thanks, bro bro. You're the best." Mabel hugged her brother, who winced in pain because of the scratches hidden under his shirt.**

 **"** **Ow!" Dipper hissed, trying not to let Mabel hear.**

 **"** **I swear to god, Dipper, if that ever happens again, you'll never hear the end of it." Mabel whispered in her brother's ear, still embracing him.**

 **"** **O-okay." Dipper laughed as his sister let go of him, but she was dead serious.**

 **"** **Hey, what time is it? Mabel rubber her eyes, remembering she had just woken up from her 'nap.'**

 **"** **Oh, like, 4:50. Dad told me to find you. He knew I knew where to find you."**

 **"** **Oh, alright. Let's go home." Mabel said as she grabbed her brother's hand.**

 **They walked home together quietly, but enjoying the company. Mabel never told him about her encounter with Bill.**

 **They arrived home five minutes after curfew, but their parents let it slide. After all, it was only by five minutes.**

 **The twins went up to their room where Dipper noticed his sister's glassy eyes and red face.**

 **"** **Aw, Mabes, you okay?" The boy twin asked, to which his sister nodded.**

 **"** **Yeah. Just had another dream… about Gruncle Stan. You know, it's not fair. One of the only ways people get over loss is by help from the people around you, and the only people who know he existed are the people who thought he died decades ago!" Mabel slammed her hands down on the bed "It's not fair." The girl collapsed on the bed, staring at the fan on the ceiling.**

 **"** **Don't think like that, Mabel. Be positive, yeah? What happened to the old you? Remember? You'd never let anyone get you down, you'd always look at the bright side of things, you'd always be full of fun, and glitter, and one million different sweaters."**

 **"** **You've changed too, you know." The girl twin laughed.**

 **"** **Oh yeah? How so?" Dipper crossed his arms and sat down next to his sister who was uncertain how to answer his question.**

 **"** **I don't know...? You just have. Like, um, you used to… I give up!"**

ANyways, this was chapter four of Return To Gravity falls. Please follow, favorite, or simply leave a review. **More chapters coming soom**


	5. Diner time

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and all that. Here's chapter five. It's really short, so in the future i might go back and edit it, but I won't add anything crucial to the plot. Bye!**

 **"** **I'm bored." Mabel sighed**

 **"** **Wanna waste our time on the internet? It's going to be a long while before we get internet again." Dipper asked.**

 **"** **Bro, you are reading my mind. Wow, twins really do have telepathy." Mabel said as Dipper stood up and grabbed their tablet.**

 **"** **Alright. What'cha wanna watch?" The girl asked carelessly.**

 **"** **I don't know. Murder documentaries, survival tips, that kind of stuff." Mabel rolled her eyes at her brother's choices.**

 **"** **How about conspiracy theories?" The boy asked.**

 **"** **Now THAT'S more like it. I wonder if there's any conspiracies about Gravity Falls. I bet there's at least ONE about Bill, or anything evil triangle related." Mabel tried smiling through her burning face. Both twins knew that when she acted like that, she was trying hard to not return to wailing like a child.**

 **"** **Yeah, actually." Dipper grabbed a one dollar bill. "Look at this. It looks almost exactly like Bill."**

 **"** **Woah. Does that mean that Bill was based off of it?" Mabel asked in awe.**

 **"** **No, more like it was based off Bill, meaning that either the president, or whoever made the appearance of the bill knows Bill. It's become one of the most popular conspiracies that Bill is illuminati or whatever."**

 **Mabel was about to make a joyful comment on how Bill was defeated when she remembered her dream. She sat in silence for around five seconds when their parents called them.**

 **"** **Dipper! Mabel! It's almost dinner time. Set the table!"**

 **The twins jumped up and went to their bathroom where they washed their hands. They both ran downstairs, smelling the dinner their father was making.**

 **"** **We realized you'll be gone for over two months," Their mother started.**

 **"** **SO we decided to make your favorite meal." Their father finished. "Now set the table."**

 **"** **Okay!" The girl twin exclaimed as she raced her brother to the kitchen. It was always a race to see who could reach the napkins first. Dipper got to the cabinet where the napkins were before Mabel, and was about to give them to her when he noticed Mabel grabbing the plates.**

 **"** **Aren't those too heavy for you?" Dipper asked, to which Mabel rolled her eyes.**

 **"** **No, it's actually fine. I've lifted heavier and I bet we're going to lift heavier in Gravity Falls. A lot heavier." The girl said as she walked to the table and set down the large metal plates and placing each one where they belong. Dipper came back with the napkins and set them beside the plates. They continued setting the table in silence, but in a hurry, because they were impatient about going to Oregon again.**

 **"** **Calm down, kids." Their father said as he noticed they were bouncing their leg non-stop.**

 **"** **We're not leaving until six thirty. And we still need to eat. Their mother told them. "You know, you barley told me anything about last summer, except that you want to go back and even live there. What happened there?"**

 **The twin's minds took a journey through the memories. Everything. The good and the bad, the love and the hate, the realization that her first kiss married to a manatee or his crush is dating an emo boy. All the things that happened would be impossible to explain, but they didn't have to include everything.**

 **Did they?**

 **Yo, what's up? The chapter is ended. It might be a while before the next chapter so hold on tight while I write the next chapters. Bye!**


End file.
